La fic aux milles et un titres
by katarina p
Summary: Si ça vous tente de lire une fic où DRACO ne se retrouve PAS du BON côté;c'est par ici...
1. Prologue

Un rêve, une vie…

****

Disclamer :Tout est à J.K.Rowling

****

Avertissement :Si vous êtes allergiques aux fautes d'orthographes, ce texte pourrais engendré une quelconque réaction.

Références :Seulement les 4 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter. En aucun cas je ne parlerais du cinquième. L'Histoire commence tout de suite après le quatrième livre.

Chapitre 1

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait toujours couché sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Crabbe et Goyle inconscient à ses côtés. Il se leva, épousseta sa robe et remarqua qu'une imperceptible lueur illuminait sa peau. Il se déplaça vers la fenêtre du compartiment. Dehors, les étudiants finissaient d'évacuer le train. Ils partaient tous avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pour passé leurs congés d'été avec leur famille. La joie se lisait sur leur visage. Ce tableau renfrogna le jeune homme. Il se retourna et eut un regard méprisant envers les deux idiots qui se trouvaient au sol. En voyant leurs visages, il analysa que les sortilèges qui avaient été utilisés contre eux était ceux de Furonculos combiné avec celui du jambencoton.. Ces deux la auraient une triste figure en sortant du train. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours beau à voir au naturel…C'est avec cette pensé qu'il se dirigea vers la sorti. Quand il se regarda dans la porte vitrée du train il vit sa figure qui était redevenue parfaitement normale. Rendu sur le quai, il rejoignit son père. ans aucun regard pour son fils, il se dirigea vers une barrière situé à l'opposé de celle où avait disparue une jeune fille rousse. Draco le suivit docilement.

Adossé au montant de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Draco pensait à ce qu'il allait faire durant ses vacances. " Vacance "! Ce mot sonnait faux dans sa tête .Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu de vacances. Ce qu'il allait faire durant les mois d'été était à peu de chose près ce qu'il faisait en temps normal à Poudlard. En bref, étudier, travailler, analyser, réciter, s'exercer à tout les arts de la magie. Il ferait aussi quelques recherches personnelles en prenant garde qu'aucun de ses chers professeurs ne s'en aperçoivent. S'ils avaient été facile à berner les années d'avant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait relâcher sa vigilance.

****

Note de l'auteur :Je sais c'est très court. C'est plus un prologue qu'un premier chapitre. Si vous avez des question ne vous gêner pas. J'espère juste que je vais pouvoir y répondre. Si vous voulez m'aidez pour un titre quand l'histoire sera plus avancée je vous en serais reconnaissante. 

Katarina


	2. chemise et pantalon

Un rêve, une vie…

****

Disclamer :Tout est à J.K.Rowling

****

Avertissement :Si vous êtes allergiques aux fautes d'orthographes, ce texte pourrais engendré une quelconque réaction.

Références :Seulement les 4 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter. En aucun cas je ne parlerais du cinquième. L'Histoire commence tout de suite après le quatrième livre.

****

Réponse aux review :

****

Ayanami93 :J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer l'idée parce que la elle se profile un peu plus.

****

Magic Dream :Salut toi! a fait bizarre de voir les rôles inversés. habituellement c'est moi qui te review et c'est toi qui me répond…Bon et oui je continue toujours. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Sans toi il faut dire que je n'aurais pas pus la mettre.

Chapitre 1

Plus tard dans la soirée, on vint cogner à sa porte. Draco referma son livre et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un petit elfe de maison. Celui-ci se tenait là, tremblotant de peur, les yeux river sur le tapis. Le serpentard continua à le regarder exaspéré par son attitude. Il commençait à s'impatienté mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la misérable créature se mit à parler.

-Mindy est vraiment désolé pour cette interruption…Ho oui vraiment très désolé. Le maître a demandé à Mindy de vous avertir que ce soir le dîner sera servi à 7:30. Pardonnez encore Mindy pour cette intrusion monsieur.

Après encore quelque phrase de " excusez Mindy pour le dérangement "et de " Mindy est totalement navrée de vous avoir dérangée " le petit être s'inclina profondément et partit en jouant nerveusement avec la tête d'oreiller qu'il portait. Le jeune homme complètement excédé par ce comportement alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Il était très rare que son père le convoque pour un dîner, et les fois qu'il l'avait fait, les repas ne s'était pas toujours bien terminé. Il se souvint d'une fois ou il était revenue dans sa chambre couvert de bleu parce que son père l'avait battu. Il devait au moins avoir 7 ans alors Une série d'image défila dans sa tête. Une paire de claque à cause de ses piètre performance au Quidditch , un doloris à cause d'une insulte envers un des amis de son père., un autre à cause de son premier bulletin, un petit séjour dans une salle de torture après avoir manqué de respect à son père…Les images continuait à défiler dans sa tête. Il se voyait grandir à travers les claques, les sorts et les autres tortures que lui infligeaient son père. Quand il releva sa tête, il vit qu'il lui restait seulement une demi-heure pour se préparé.

Après avoir fait sa toilette et revêtu un pantalon noir, il enfila une chemise aux couleurs de sa famille. Elle était d'un gris sombre qui, avec la lumière, pouvait devenir pâle. Sur la partie droite de sa chemise, il y avait le blason de la famille Malfoy. C'était un faucon brodé en argent. Sa pupille était représentée par une pierre qui, toujours selon la lumière, offrait plusieurs possibilité de bleu. Toute les grandes familles avaient un blason. Dans son cas, le faucon représentait la fierté, l'assurance, l'élégance et aussi une certaine attitude de domination. Après avoir regardé l'heure il décida qu'il était temps de descendre.

****

Note de l'auteur : Je sais c'est toujours court mais le reste est écrit. Ce qui ma étonnée le plus c'est que j'ai reçue des review pour, il faut le dire, un très court chapitre tandis qu'il y a des auteurs qui on 5 chapitres mais toujours aucun review.

****

P.S:Je tien à remercier Magic Dream.Si j'ai réussi à mettre mon histoire sur le net c'est grâce à elle et à ses précieuses informations.


	3. une table et quatre chaise

Un rêve, une vie…

****

Disclamer :Tout est à J.K.Rowling

****

Avertissement :Si vous êtes allergiques aux fautes d'orthographes, ce texte pourrais engendré une quelconque réaction.

Références :Seulement les 4 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter. En aucun cas je ne parlerais du cinquième. L'Histoire commence tout de suite après le quatrième livre.

Réponse aux review :

__

Magic Dream** :**S'lut, alors voilà la suite j'espère que tu vas apprécier. Mais oui je te remercie parce que si tu avais pas été là et bien mon histoire le serait pas plus. Merci et bonne lecture!

__

Marie :S'lut et surtout merci! J'espère que tu vas trouver la suite aussi bonne que le début.

Chapitre 3

Quand il arriva dans la salle à dîner il remarqua que c'était la " petite " table qui était montée. Il en déduit donc que ce repas serait strictement familial. Il s'assit à sa place et attendit ses parents. C'est sa mère qui entra la première. Elle était vêtue d'une robe au couleurs des Malfoy mais elle portait un collier représentant le symbole de sa famille. Il essaya de garder en mémoire les moindres détails de l'objet. Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise.

-Bonsoir mère, dit-il.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle, avez-vous passez un bon voyage à bord du train?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre son père entra dans la salle d'un pas vif et silencieux. Draco recommença son manège.

-Bonsoir père.

Le jeune homme eu droit à un " bonsoir " assez glacial mais il y était habitué. Il se rassit en même temps que son père et ils commencèrent à manger. Après quelque minutes, sa mère reposa sa question.

-Alors mon fils, comment c'est passer votre voyage?

L'interpellé reposa sa fourchette.

-Agréablement mère.

-Vous n'avez eu aucun désagrément en cours de route? Questionna t'elle.

Pour tout le monde qui aurait plus se trouvé autours de la table, cette phrase ressemblait à une question tout à fait normal d'une mère à son enfant. Mais Draco ne faisait pas partit de ses personnes et il paraissait évident pour lui que c'était plus qu'une simple question. C'était plutôt un test.

-Non mère, il n'y a eu aucun incident. Répondit il en s'efforçant de soutenir son regard.

Son père fronça légèrement un sourcil.

-Vraiment? Dit-il d'une voie qui feignait la surprise. Ce n'a pourtant pas été le cas pour vos camarades

Le blond ne parla pas. Il se demanda tout de même comment il pourrait se sortir mauvais pas. Son père était en train de le coincé avec ses propres propos.

-N'ont-ils pas eu quelques…disons quelques légers problèmes avec leurs apparences corporel?

Le serpentard resta muet. Son père avait du avoir une conversation avec un parent de ses soi-disant camarades. Ceux-ci avaient dus se plaindre que Draco n'avait pas aidé leur fils dans leurs malheurs. Mais une chose restait sûr c'était que si son père lui posait des questions, il ne savait pas toute l'histoire ou du moins il lui restait quelques détails à éclaircir avant de lui infliger une quelconque punition. Draco ne se faisait pourtant pas d'illusion, il ne lui serait jamais venue à l'idée que son père le questionne pour savoir sa version des fait, il ne lui faisait pas confiance à ce point. En fait, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Point.

-Avez-vous une idée mon très cher fils, dit il sur un ton méprisant, sur ce qui leurs ai arrivés?

Le cerveau du jeune homme fonctionnait à plein régime. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une très bonne excuse, sans pour autant se contredire.

-Non père, répondit il sur un ton calme et posé. Par contre, je ne me rappelle pas des avoir revue dans les 15 dernières minutes du voyage.

Personne ne parlait, le blond ne savait pas s'il fallait considéré ce silence comme un avertissement ou autre chose. Néanmoins, il poursuivit ses explications.

-Ils m'avaient avertis qu'ils iraient au kiosque à bonbon pour aller acheter quelques friandises. Hors, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous étions dans les quinze dernière minutes du voyage, ainsi j'ai supposé que le kiosque devait être très achalandé.

Jusque la, une part de ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. La seule chose qui différait de la réalité était qu'il les avait accompagnés.

-C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas trop préoccupé de leurs absences. Quand le train c'est enfin arrêté, je les ai attendus dans la cabine. Malheureusement, ils n'y sont pas revenus. J'en ai donc déduit qu'ils devaient déjà être descendu du train.

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce. S'il avait bien compris la situation, il se dit que son excuse devait être potable. Ce qui était sûrement arrivé c'était que son père avait bien eu, comme il le pensait plus tôt, une conversation avec un père de ses " amis ".Par contre, les deux étudiants avaient tombés lourdement sur le sol du train. Habituellement cela occasionnait chez les victimes de légères pertes de mémoires. S'il avait visé juste, les deux écoliers n'avaient qu'une vision très flou de ce qui s'était passé. Voire même inexistante. Ils n'avaient donc rien put dire à leurs pères à propos des circonstances de leur accident. Que s'était-il passé ensuite? Leurs parents avaient dus contactés Lucius pour savoir si leur fils avait la même figure que les leurs. Son père qui n'avait pas été au courant de l'incident avait du leurs promette de questionner son fil à ce sujet. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé en plein souper familial.

Sa mère recommença à manger brisant ainsi le silence épais qui planait dans la salle. Le sujet était clos. Son père suivit son exemple et Drago l'imita. Il s'en était bien tiré. Du moins, il l'espérait. Durant le reste du repas le jeune homme n'eu pas besoin de parler. Ses parents discutait du travail, de certaines transactions que son père avait entrepris, des différents projets du ministère. Bref, d'aucun sujet intéressant pour lui. Cela n'empêcha pas d'écouter et de garder en mémoire tout ce qui pourrais lui être utile dans un avenir lointain ou peut-être plus proche que certains le croyaient. Ce fût son père qui partit en premier. Quand il eu terminer son dernier plat, il se leva. Le blond remarqua que sa mère se leva avec lui. Il trouva étrange qu'elle n'ai pas partit tout de suite après son bref dessert comme elle le faisait habituellement. Il ne dit toutefois aucun commentaire et commença à se diriger lentement vers sa chambre. Dans l'escalier sa mère était parvenue à la même hauteur que lui.

-C'était assez bien pensé dit elle à voix basse. J'y ai même crue un instant.

Le serpentard retint son souffle, elle le savait, elle le savait depuis le début et elle n'avait rien dit. Il aurait du s'en douter. D'une manière ou d'une autre sa mère savait toujours tout, ou bien presque tout. Au moment de cette réflexion, il tourna dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Sa mère, elle, prit le couloir opposé. Elle devait par contre s'être arrêter puisqu'il n'entendit plus ses pas.

-Malheureusement, reprit elle d'une voix douce et glacial à la fois, je déteste que l'on mente en ma présence.

Il continua à marcher, mais soudainement, il sentit un éclair qui lui traversait le corps. Le sensation n'était pas des plus agréable. Il s'accota après le mur pour être sûr de ne pas tomber et il ferma les yeux. En cet instant il savait que sa peau était froide pourtant ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur était tout autre. C'était comme si tous ses organes, ses veines, ses tissus et ses muscles s'étaient déchirés d'un seul coup. Il resta ainsi, accroché au mur, comme un noyer à sa bouée. Quand la douleur commença à diminuer, il reprit péniblement sa marche vers sa chambre. Il du par contre s'appuyer ;a plusieurs reprises contre le mur. Parfois il était certain que s'il le lâchait, il allait se retrouver face contre terre et dans ce cas, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de se relever. Après avoir passé quinze minutes à déambulé dans le manoir il vit enfin sa chambre. Rendu à l'intérieur il alla immédiatement se couché sur son lit. 

Si Drago ne se serait pas endormit dès qu'il avait mis sa tête sur son oreiller, il aurait pu voir que la pièce n'était plus aussi sombre que quand il y était entré.

****

Note de l'auteur :Je vous avait promis un chapitre plus long. C'est tout ce que j'ai pue faire. Si vous avez des idées pour le titre n'hésitez pas. J'ai pensez à " Voilà où peut mener l'ambition " mais je crois que je peux trouvée mieux. Quand pensez-vous? Le prochain chapitre c'est pour le 28. Alors à bientôt!

****

P.S :_Magic Dream :_Non c'est pas que j'ai oublié ta question. C'est juste que je voulais que tu lise le chapitre avant de lui répondre (je suis sadique). Alors tu vois Mindy elle est nerveuse pour une raison. C'est parce qu'elle parle à Draco Malfoy et qu'il n'est pas toujours aussi " gentil " avec ces petites créatures. Surtout quand elles lui apportent de mauvaises nouvelles. Voilà c'était pas plus compliqué que ça!


	4. un bureau et une chaise

Un rêve, une vie…

****

Disclamer :Tout est à J.K.Rowling

****

Avertissement :Si vous êtes allergiques aux fautes d'orthographes, ce texte pourrais engendré une quelconque réaction.

Références :Seulement les 4 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter. En aucun cas je ne parlerais du cinquième. L'Histoire commence tout de suite après le quatrième livre.

****

Réponse aux review :

__

Magic Dream :

K-S'lut toi! Je suis contente que tu aime toujours ma fic. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire tes review! Donc j'i décider de mettre ma fic plus tôt. Oui j'ai trouver que le 28 août serait trop loin. J'ai donc décider de vous donner la suite plus tôt.

Subconscient- Non mais vraiment tu sis n'importe quoi! C'est seulement qu'elle était trop lâche pour taper la suite à l'ordi le même jour!

K-Non mais veux-tu bien te taire! C'est pas ça du tout! C'est…C'est seulement que j'avais pas planifier mon temps, voilà tout.

Subconscient- Ouais, ouais c'est ça parle toujours!

K-Attends un peux magic dream.

*katarina arrive avec un grand papier collant et bâillonne tit-sub*

Ti-sub- Mhauhauaesiaaai

K-Hahahahaha. Humhum. Aussi,à propos de Mindy tu vas en savoir un peu plus. Bon alors j'espère que tu vas toujours autant aimer!

__

Marie :Avec un peut de retard, la voici!

Artemis : S'lut! Je suis telle happy de voir que tu m'as reviewé! Wow! Mais quel imagination! C'est tripant au bout cette explication. Mais je suis désolé de te dire que malheureusement (je me répète la, non?) ce n'est pas la bonne explication. Tu es supposé comprendre un peu mieux dans ce chapitre ce qui c'est réellement passé !Du moins, si tu arrives a passé au travers du chapitre. Allez courage!

Xxx, katarina.

****

P.S :Je dois vous dire que pour moi, ce chapitre à été un calvaire à écrire. Pour vous, ce sera un défis de le lire! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à gagner. Seulement la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à passer au travers. Bonne chance à tous les participants!

Chapitre 3 

Quand Draco se réveilla il ressenti une faible douleur au niveau de sa cheville droite. C'était ,observa t'il, le seul " souvenir " des événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille. Les images lui revenaient par bloc. 

Tout d'abord il y avait sa mère. Il savait bien que celle-ci savait toujours quand il mentait et ce, depuis qu'il était jeune. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première correction qu'il recevait de sa part. Il y avait environ 8 ans de cela, il avait tenté de lui mentir à propos d'un devoir non fait. Elle l'avait calmement écouter raconter sa misérable excuse. Puis quand il eu fini, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent et mesuré. Arrivée dans l'encadrement, elle avait prononcée une phrase que les années avait effacé de sa mémoire. Ensuite, il avait sentit quelque chose bloqué ses voix respiratoires. C'était un peu comme s'il se noyait dans l'air. Il avait réussi à tenir au moins trois minutes dans cette situation puisque parfois, il ne savait pas par quel miracle, il réussissait à obtenir de l'oxygène. Une autre fois, il avait eu froid, tellement froid que ses extrémités avaient bleuis. Ce sort avait duré 2 heures, il était certain que s'il avait resté une heure de plus, il n'aurait plus tout ses dix doigts aujourd'hui. Draco réalisa que ses pensée s'égaraient son sujet principal. Il avait menti à sa mère, sa mère le savait et elle l'avait puni. C'était très bien ainsi. 

Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il mente ainsi devant sa mère? Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer les autres événements. Les images que sa mémoire lui fournissait n'étaient pas des plus explicitent. Il se voyait à l'école en cour de potion, ensuite un train, des friandises, Harry et sa gang et ensuite rien. Ses derniers souvenirs était sa mère .Il savait qu'il avait due mentir à cause de la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite. Mais pourquoi ne voyait t'il rien après l'épisode du train. Harry l'avait attaqué et…

Le réveil, Crabbe, Goyle, le souper, les questions. Ho oui maintenant il se souvenait. C'était même très clair. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de mentir. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que son père sache la vérité, sache se qui s'était vraiment passer dans le wagon de train. Et ce pour quatre raisons. Premièrement il aurait fallu qu'il affirme que le voyage ne s'était pas aussi bien passer qu'il le prétendait. En se contredisant ainsi son père aurait su qu'il mentait depuis le début. Deuxièmement, il aurait fallu qu'il avoue que c'était le au combien magnifique Harry Potter et sa gang de zéro qui l'avait battu en lui lançant des sorts très " primaires ". Troisièmement, il aurait du expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas aider ses deux imbéciles d'ami après qu'il se soit réveillé. Mais c'était surtout à cause de la quatrième raison que le blond avait risqué de mentir. Il aurait due leurs expliqué POURQUOI il était sortit idem de la bataille. Non vraiment, il n'avait pas eu le choix de mentir! 

Une chose dont il était sûr était que sa mère ne dirait pas à son paternel qu'il avait menti. Si ça avait été son intention, elle l'aurait dénoncé à table. De plus, sa mère avait tenue à le punir elle même et elle s'était appliquée pour qu'il n'y ai aucun témoin. Donc il était certain que son père trouvait son excuse acceptable.

Il regarda à la fenêtre. Vue la lumière qui y pénétrait, le jeune homme se dit qu'il devrait être 5 heure du matin. Il se leva et alla vers la salle de bain. Il se fit couler un douche brûlante .Quand il en sortit, il observa que sa cheville droite le faisait toujours souffrir. Il se dit qu'il faudrait essayer de cacher cette douleur aussitôt qu'il sortirait de sa chambre. Après s'être coiffé et habillé, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire trois pas qu'il fût interrompue par un petit elfe de maison.

-Veuillez monsieur pardonné Mindy pour le dérangement mais c'est que… Ho monsieur je vous en pris, excusez Mindy pour ce dérangement. Mindy vous dit qu'elle regrette sincèrement de déranger monsieur mais si monsieur pouvait excuser Mindy…Myndy …

Avant que Mindy ne puisse s'excuser pour la quatrième fois ,Drago décida de jouer le jeux.

-En effet, répondit-il, tu m'indisposes totalement. J'était en train de faire quelque chose de très important et …

-Mindy est terriblement désolé, le coupa t'elle. Ho je vous en pris pardonné à Mindy.

-Vois tu, dit-il, je ne crois pas que je pourrais te pardonner. D'ailleurs tout ce que tu fait est vraiment désagréable et…

La petite chose commença à trembler et ne voyant plus quoi faire, elle se mit à se cogner sa tête contre le mur.

-Méchante Mindy, s'accusa t'elle, méchante. Mindy à déranger monsieur. Méchante, méchante, méchante…

Drago pensa qu'elle n'avait que ce mot la à la bouche. Il la regarda se cogner la tête, se mordre les doigts, se griffé les bras et sauter à genoux sur le sol pour se les disloqué. Le serpentard la regardait faire. Il savait qu'elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'y mettrait pas un terme. Il la regarda avec un sourire cruel et se dit qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le petit être, maintenant tout ensanglanté, était venue le chercher. Il l'arrêta donc dans son autodestruction, juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

-On va pas y passer la journée, dit-il à Mindy qui était maintenant en train de s'étouffer. À tu vraiment quelque chose à me dire ou tu voulais simplement me dérangé?

L'elfe de maison s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

-Non…pas…pas du tout monsieur. C'est maître qui… qui a demandé à Mindy de venir chercher monsieur…parce que monsieur le maître avait quelque chose d'important à…

Elle n'eu jamais le temps de finir sa malheureuse phrase. Draco s'était éloigné dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de son père. Pourquoi aussi cette maudite créature ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt que son père voulait le voir? Mentalement, il calcula que ça faisait environ un quart d'heure que la sale bestiole était venue le chercher. Son père devait se demander ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était diriger vers son bureau. C'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose puisque l'énergumène ne lui avait rien dit à propos du lieux de rendez-vous. À 99% des cas, c'était dans cet endroit que le père et le fils se parlaient de chose " importante ". Il cogna à la porte et attendu que celui qui l'avait convoqué lui dise d'entré. Après une bonne minute, la permission n'était toujours pas venue. Il décida donc de s'en aller dans le petit salon. Peut-être que son père y était descendu. Il avait à peine tourné le coin qu'il entendit un faible " entré ".Ce mot, bien qu'il ne soit pas prononcé très fort, était sec, froid et d'une déconcertante supériorité. Le jeune homme fit le chemin en sens inverse. Il entra dans le bureau et resta debout devant le bureau de son père. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air sévère. Le serpentard se dit qui même le professeur Rogue, aussi sévère soit-il, ne pourrait jamais atteindre ce niveau. Son père baissa sa tête et retourna à son travail. Le jeune homme n'en fût pas surpris. Il savait que son père pourrait resté ainsi longtemps à travailler pendant que son fils attende qu'il ne parle.

Quand il avait été enfant, il avait détesté cela. Il était impatient et, puisque son père l'ignorait, il avait décidé de lui demander la raison de sa venue. Son père lui avait lancé le sort de _doloris _et avait continuer son travail pendant que lui, hurlait à terre sur le plancher. Il se souvint qu'ensuite son père l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre. Il l'avait convoqué plusieurs autres fois après cet " entrevue ". Draco se rappela qu'a chaque fois il avait posé la maudite question et, à chaque fois il y avait eu la punition. Ses séances s'était terminées lorsqu'il s'était convaincu d'attendre que son père lui parle en premier. À la fin de la journée, son père l'avait regardé.

-Avez-vous compris? lui demanda t'il.

-Oui père avait répliquez le petit garçon de 8 ans.

-Très bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupation.

Le gamin avait sorti du bureau. Ce jour là, il avait appris une des choses des plus fondamental de la vie. La patience. 

Son père leva la tête vers lui.

-Cette année, vous allez continuer vos cour particuliers annonça t'il. Vous aurez deux nouveaux professeurs, annonça t'il. Mr Sweider m'a dit que cette année il était trop épuisé pour vous enseigné toutes les matières. J'en ai donc profité pour engagé deux experts en leurs matières. J'ose espérer que vous ne leur posera aucun problème.

Mais oui pensa Draco. Comme s'il allait lancé des objets durant leurs cours. De plus, il n'avait jamais posé aucun problème à aucun de ses enseignants privés et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui.

-Oui père, dit-il tout de même.

-Ta mère et moi avons aussi décidés de vous donner quelques cours. J'espère que vous nous décaverai pas.

Le blond pensa que cette promesse serait plus dur à tenir que la dernière. Il acquiesça quand même d'un signe de tête.

-L'horaire et vos livres devraient se trouver sur votre bureau. Les cours commenceront dès demain.

Sur ce, son père se leva, et il s'approcha de lui. Rendu à quelques décimètres de lui, il commença à regarder. Le jeune se dit que regardé n'était peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié. Le scruter serait un mot plus juste. C'était comme si le regard de son père le transperçait. C'était comme s'il classait toutes ses qualités et ses défauts, ses forces et ses faiblesses. C'était, observa le blond, un examen autant physique que psychologique. Son père se mit ensuite à tourner, très lentement, autours de lui comme si un différent point de vue pourrait influencer verdict. Le serpentard se senti semblable à de la marchandise qu'on examine pour être sûr de sa qualité. Quand son père eu finit son inspection et qu'il revint se planter devant lui, son expression était redevenue froide et sévère. Normale quoi.

-Tu sera bientôt un sorcier de deuxième cycle, fils. Je te conseille d'appliquer le début de la procédure dès que tu le pourra.

Le jeune homme fût ébranlé par ses deux dernières phrases. Les mots qu'avait employés son père étaient si personnels. Lucius s'apprêta à se retourné mais il arrêta le mouvement à la dernière seconde.

-J'avait oublier ceci, dit son père.

Au même moment le blond reçu deux paires de claques. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Cela eu pour seul avantage d'éviter de le faire tomber sur le côté. Son père retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sans aucun autre regard pour son fils. Le serpentard était encore trop étourdit pour faire quoique ce soit.

-Soyez plus ponctuel à l'avenir lança son père.

L'entretien était terminé. Le jeune homme sortit du bureau et retourna dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus faim. Près de la porte de ses appartements il trouva une poigné d'elfe de maison en train de nettoyer les plaques de sang qu'avait fait le messager. Si au moins ce domestique aurait délivré son message ,il n'aurait jamais eu autant d'ennuis avec son père. Il termina sa journée la tête plongé dans les livres de se prochains cours. En se demandant quel matières pourraient lui enseignés ses parents. Il s'imagina aussi les nouveaux enseignants. Il s'endormit dans son divans, un livre sur ses genoux et la tête sur l'accoudoir.

****

Note de l'auteur :Bravo à tous ceux qui on été capable de passer à travers ce chapitre.! Je veux aussi vous dire que je cherche toujours pour un titre!


	5. plume et encrier

****

Diclamer : tout es à J.K.Rowling

****

Avertissement :Il y a une tonne de fautes.

****

Réponse au review :

Magic Dream :Merci pour tes précieux (mon précieux, mon trésor *Golum*) conseils. Hé oui, ça prit du temps avant de mettre la suite mais c'est à cause que j'avais un blanc. Le " syndrome de la page blanche " me touche de plus en plus. Je suis malheureusement une personne à risque. J'ai été voir ta fic . La suite est toujours aussi formidable! Xxx

Chapitre 4

-Oh merde… Dit Draco d'une voix traînante et enrouée.

Il venait de se rendre compte de sa position. Il était tombé du divans sur lequel il dormait et s'était retrouvé sur le planché froid et dur de sa chambre. Le livre qu'il lisait la veille était aussi étalé à terre. Il massa sa nuque endolorie pas la chute. Son regard se porta sur l'horloge.

-Hé merde! Répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois-ci.

Il était 7:32. Il lui restait seulement une demi-heure pour aller à son cours. Il prit donc une douche " express " et s'habilla en vitesse. Ensuite, il regarda son horaire, pris des bouquins, des cahiers et des parchemins. Il fourra tout ce matériel dans son sac de cuir et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de cours.

Personne n'était encore arrivé. Tout en plaçant méticuleusement ses affaires sur la table, il observa la pièce. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était toujours la même c'est-à-dire, calme et propice au travail. En face de sa table de travail se trouvait le bureau du professeur. Il y avait cinq étagères accotées au mur. Les seules choses qui changeaient dans cette pièce pensa le blond c'était les livres posés sur les tablettes. Il ouvrit son épais cahier de note sur une page vierge. Il y inscrivit la date d'une écriture rapide et élégante. Une personne entra dans la salle.

-Mauvais réveil à ce que je peux voir!

Il reconnue aussitôt la voix. Cette remarque l'énervait un peu par contre " à ce que je peux voir ". Le serpentard s'examina. Non sa chemise n'était pas à l'envers, ses lacets n'étaient pas détaché, sa cravate était négligé mais elle l'était toujours alors. Qu'avait-il voulu dire. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Non il ne voyait vraiment pas…Sa main! Elle était mouillée. En lançant le sort de séchage en se maudissant d'avoir pu oublier ce détail.

Il reporta son attention sur le professeur. Il aurait due se douter que Mr. Sweider lui donnerait ce cour d'histoire. L'histoire était une des matière préféré de Draco. À Poudlard, le fantôme racontait aux étudiants, quand ils ne dormaient pas, la révolte des gobelin et la coopération des elfes de maisons dans la guerre de 8 ans. Bref, des cours d'une inutilité assommante. Ici, il n'apprenait rien de cela. Il étudiait la vrai guerre. Certains auraient dit la guerre entre le bien et le mal mais le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps bannit cette perception. Le bien et le mal n'avait pas beaucoup de signification pour lui. C'est relatif pensait-il. Une simple question de point de vue. Ce qu'il apprenait dans ses cours d'histoire c'était surtout comment se comporter lors d'un combat. Il se souvient souvent que son enseignant lui donnait des mises en situations pour devoir. Lui, devait écrire toutes les actions que son équipe ferait pour coincé l'ennemi. Pour vérifier si ses stratégie fonctionnait, Mr. Sweider avait fabriqué plusieurs figurines. Il y en avait des noirs et des blanches. Les noires représentait des mangemorts et les blanches, les aurors. Les petits sorciers noirs exécutait les ordres du devoir. Quant aux figurines blanches, elles faisaient tout pour contrecarrer les plans de l'élève. Ça avait pris deux ans à Draco pour avoir sa première victoire sur les blancs. Le jeune étudiant avait remarqué que les petits aurors étaient toujours plus fort et plus nombreux que leurs opposants. Quand le jeune homme en avait demandé la raison. Le professeur lui avait dit, d'une voix remplit de souvenir, que c'en était souvent ainsi. Les paroles de Mr. Sweider le tira de ses pensés. 

-Cette année, je vous apprendrais les stratégies de groupe plus important, pour des mission encore plus longue. Tu sera l'organisateur. Tu devra t'occuper des vivres, du matériels, des accessoires, du nombre de personnes dont tu aura besoin et des fonction de ceux-ci. Tout ça en plus, bien sûr, des stratégies d'attaque. Au fur et à mesure que tu avancera dans ta mission, je serais de moins en moins précis dans mes explications. Tu devra donc essayé de prévenir toi-même l'ennemie. Mais avant out, laisse moi te raconté ma mission en Russie dans les années 80. C'était…

L'ancien stratège de Voldemort conta sa mission dans les moindres détails. Il dévoila aussi quelques une des stratégies qu'il avait employés pour ne pas se faire prendre par les aurors. Il lui révéla les plans auxquels il avait pensé mais qu'il n'avait pas pue mettre à exécution.

-Un auror était au bord du lac. Raconta-t-il J'aurais voulu me jeter un sortilège de _Sourdinam_ (sort de silence)pour m'approcher et le capturer. Par contre, je me suis ravisé au dernier moment …Savez vous pourquoi?

Draco analysa la situation. Pour cela, il fallait se mettre du point de vue du professeur mais aussi de celui de l'ennemi. Après quelques minutes, il trouva la réponse.

-L'homme aurait pu vous voir répondait il

-Et comment? Questionna l'autre

-Si l'auror était face au lac et que vous vouliez l'attraper par derrière. Il aurait sûrement vu votre reflet sur l'eau glacer.

-Exact. C'est pourquoi j'ai décider de …

Et il continua ses histoires.À la fin du cours, l'enseignant donna son devoir.

-Je veux que vous me fassiez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les préparatifs de cette mission. Ce sera une expéditions pour délivrer d'anciens mangemorts qui se trouvent en Amérique du sud. Voici la carte dit-il en lui tendant un vieux parchemin. Pour le moment je ne vous en dirais pas plus.

Le cours était terminé mais Draco ne fit que changé de matériel. En fait, il allait suivre un cours de sortilège dans un instant. Il supposa que ce serait encore Mr. Sweider qui allait donné son cours puisque celui-ci était resté à son bureau. Il devait chercher ses notes. L'instituteurs commença dès qu'il les eu trouvées.

-Ce cours portera sur l'écriture invisible. Mais surtout sur comment écrire et comment décoder une écriture invisible.

Le professeur lui fit écrire un paquet de formules. Le blond les essaya toute en suivant les précieux conseils de son enseignant.

-Maintenant je veux vous faire passer un petit test.

Le tuteur lui présenta trois parchemins. 

-Je veux que vous me disiez lequel contient un message. Après avoir jeté les sorts les sorts qu'il connaissait déjà comme " _Finit incantatem "_, il commença à énumérés les sorts qu'il avaient pris en note. Aucun de tous les sorts qu'il avaient appris ne dévoila un parchemin. Mr Sweider donna un coup de point sur la table. Les parchemins, les livres et le cahier de note se soulevèrent. L'encrier lui, renversa.

-Comme vous n'êtes pas capable de le trouver maintenant, s'impatienta-t-il. Vous me le direz la semaine prochaine. J'ai pas juste ça à t'apprendre. Incapable. Si au moins vous faisiez autre chose que collectionner les échecs! Peut-être seriez-vous un peu moins sot.

Il continua à marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles ayant sûrement un certain rapport avec le manque de sérieux de son élève et de son incapacité. C'était le genre de chose qu'il disait habituellement à Draco. Aussitôt qu'il ratait quelque chose il lui reprochait d'être sot, incapable, bête, maladroit., incompétent, idiot, imbécile, incapable, maladroit… En plus, pensa l'étudiant il se répétait. 

À la fin de la leçon, il lui donna un autre devoir.

-Vous me ferez six rouleaux de parchemin sur la combinaison de ses sorts, les effets de ceux-ci, les nouveaux contre sorts à utilisés, et l'origine de ses sorts.

L'étudiant rangea son matériel et quitta la classe. Il lui restait encore deux autres cours cette après-midi.


	6. livre et épé

****

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.Rowling

****

Avertissement : Les fautes m'appartiennent. J'ai inventé le cours ainsi que la plupart des sorts. Ils sont pitoyables mais ça me tentait pas de passer une après–midi dessus. 

****

Réponses aux review :

Lily la tigresse :Merci de ton offre. Mais je dois refuser. Prend le pas mal s'il vous plait. 

__

Néa : Je continue!

__

Néa :Ha non tu l'aime pas? Dommage. Pour la lumière je peux pas te le dire. Même sous torture :p

__

Néa :Sorry la torture continue!

__

Néa :Sorry encore. Tu es pas d'en la bonne fic pour éviter la torture. Je sais pas si tu vas être capable de lire ce chapitre. Bien j'espère. Je devrais-tu classé ma fic _Drama_? Bon courage! 

Tu m'as écrit 4 reviews…Tu as tes 4 réponses!

Magic Dream :Bon si tu était en retard moi on peu me classé de " PAS EN AVANCE DU TOUT " donc je continue et merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Je te pose la même question que Néa :Est-ce que je devrais classé ma fic _Drama_?

Chapitre 5 

Ça faisait un moment que Draco cherchait son livre de rune. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir pris ce matin. Le blond se rendit à l'évidence; ce livre n'était pas dans son sac. Il était arrivé en avance à son cours mais il ne restait plus assez de temps pour retourner chercher le bouquin dans ses appartements. Il aurait dû vérifier ses livres avant. " _J'ose espérer que vous ne leur posera aucun problème_ " la phrase de son père résonnait dans sa tête. Il arrivait à son premier cours les cheveux mouiller et à son troisième sans son livre. Son père ne devrait en aucun cas savoir comment il s'était conduit durant sa première journée. Il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. L'inconnu entra dans la salle.

-Je ne tolérais aucun retard à mes cours, aucune perte de temps ne sera permise. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Cette voix cloua le jeune homme sur place. En fait, ce n'était pas les propos de la personne qui l'étonna, il avait depuis longtemps passé ce stade. Non en réalité c'était la personne elle-même que provoqua cet effet. En y pensant bien, il se trouva stupide ne pas avoir pensé à cet éventualité. Le seul maître d'école qu'il avait eu était Mr Sweider. Quand son père lui avait parlé de nouveaux professeurs, il avait immédiatement pensé qu'ils allaient être des hommes. Pour lui c'était l'évidence.

-Au fait vous m'appellerez mademoiselle Belmonte.

Le blond la regarda. Elle avait des cheveux brun qui lui arrêtait aux fesses, ses yeux était noir et elle avait une peau mate. Ce n'était sûrement pas une anglaise. Il évita par contre de lui poser une question sur son origine. C'aurait été une perte de temps et elle ne le tolérais pas. Un autre point pour ses recherches. 

-Mr. Sweider m'a apprise que vous saviez la base des runes. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit deux parchemins. Je vous ai donc préparé cet exercice. Faites le et je verrais ensuite si vous êtes apte à suivre le cours.

Le serpentard pris les feuilles. Il avait 30 runes et un espace à côté pour écrire leurs significations. Après une quinzaine de minutes il avait terminé. Il se leva et alla porté son travail sur le bureau de l'institutrice. Celle-ci pris son ouvrage et le balaya des yeux. Il retourna à sa place attendre le verdict. Ce ne fut pas très long.

-Une seule rune servant à protégé est utile. Par contre, son pouvoir peut facilement être arrêté par ceux qui ont la moindre connaissance dans cette matière. C'est pourquoi, la plupart du temps, vous les verrez regroupées. Elles peuvent former des phrases ou de courts paragraphes. Une phrase a une multitude de signification il faut donc se fier au contexte pour trouver celle qui convient le mieux.

Après une heure de théorie mademoiselle Belmonte inscrivit une " phrase " au tableau.

-Pouvez-vous m'en donner la signification?

Draco réfléchit. Il y avait deux signification à cette inscription. Compte tenu de la situation une seule avait du sens. Peut-être même trop de sens…

-J'y ai trouvé deux signification, exposa-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce sont toutes les deux des avertissements. La première pourrait dire ceci " Si vous passez cette porte, vous perdrez votre savoir ". Ce qui voudrait signifier que l'on pourrait devenir fou. C'est une rune de protection. Or, la deuxième traduction serait plus appropriée " Ne passer pas cette pour sans votre livre. ". Compte tenue du fait que je suis en train d'apprendre, il serait incohérent de dire que je perdrait mon savoir.

Son visage n'exprimait aucune expression mais à l'intérieur il fulminait. Son livres…Il n'en avait même pas eu besoin pour la leçon. Lorsqu'il avait vu son professeur il n'y avait plus pensé. Il l'avait complètement oublier. Mais comment avait-elle pu se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas?

-Vous me ferez ce devoir pour le prochain cour. Elle lui donna une vingtaine de parchemins. Le contexte est écrit sur chaque page. Il vous suffit de trouver la signification à chaque phrases.

Mademoiselle Belmonte tourna à son bureau et lui dans ses appartements.

Il lui restait une heure avant son prochain cours. Il commença son devoir de rune. Il en avait déjà fait la moitié lorsque le temps était venu de descendre. Le cour de duel se passait dans une pièce différente. C'était une grande salle éclairée par une multitude de fenêtres. Cette salle aux dimensions démesurées contenait plusieurs armes magiques. Il avait commencé ses cours à huit ans, son père l'avait initié à l'escrime. 

Le professeur était arrivé. Il était de dos et semblait observer la sale. Il était de taille moyenne, son corps penchait un peu vers la droite et des touffes de cheveux blanc parsemait son crâne. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un enseignant aussi pitoyable. Il devait avoir l'âge de Mr. Sweider mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. L'ancien mangemort avait une certaine prestance, il inspirait le respect, l'estime, l'autorité…L'homme présent ne correspondait à aucun de ses critères. L'enseignant daigna enfin se retourné. Au premier regard, Draco sut qu'il le détestait. C'était réciproque.

-Alors c'est toi le petit morveux. Ça m'étonnerais que je puisse t'apprendre quelque chose…Tu dois être bête comme tes pieds grinça l'homme.

Le blond ne le lâcha pas ses yeux brun. Comment cet homme osait-il l'insulter?

-C'est pas avec des _alohomora _qu'on gagne une bataille. Quoique…

Il le regarda de haut en bas.

-Tu dois être assez l'utiliser au cour d'une bataille. Je ne douterais pas que tu fasse parti des lâches qui s'enfuient dès qu'ils doivent affronter un adversaire. Tu dois être une vrai ordure, un déchet de la société. Ho! Mais j'oubliais, se sort dois être trop compliqué pour toi dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Le blond n'avait pas encore parlé. Il resserra par contre la pression sur sa baguette. Tout compte fait, il le haïssait. 

-Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute…

S'en était trop!

-_Etourdissame_ lança-t-il avant que l'autre ne finisse sa phrase.

L'enseignant évita le sort avec une rapidité et une habilité insoupçonnée pour un homme de son âge.

-_Obscursium_ répliqua l'autre.

Il évita le sort de justesse. S'il l'avait reçut, le sort d'aveuglement lui aurait été fatal.

-_Ecartelos _continua le serpentard.

Encore une fois, son sort n'atteignit pas la cible.

-_Flamus _

Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas ce sort. Il se tassa un peu vers la droite mais pas assez . Une dizaine de flammèches arriva droit sur son bras gauche. Le brûlant vif. L'autre affichait un sourire moqueur L'étudiant n'en fut que plus irrité. Il savait maintenant que les sorts allaient passer à un niveau supérieur. 

__

-Aqua cria-t-il furieux.

Le vieux sauta par dessus le jet d'eau. Ce saut, bien qui lui en coûtait de l'avouer, l'étonna. L'enseignant avait l'air de volé. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour de l'homme. Il retomba avec légèreté du côté opposé.

-_Coutiris_

Draco avait été trop impressionné par la pirouette pour prévoir le coup et bouger attend. Il absorba donc le sort. Il n'en sentit pas l'effet immédiatement.

-_Contractium_

L'autre l'évita encore.

C'est à ce moment qu'il ressentit l'effet du sort précédant. Il se mordit la langue. Surtout, il ne devait pas pleurer, ne pas crier. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était enfoncé dans ses pieds. Il fit l'erreur de regarder ses chaussures. Trois gros clous traversaient chaque soulier de bord en bord puisqu'il ne voyait que des pics ensanglantés. La tête de l'objet devait être à ses semelles. Il accentua la pression sur sa langue en se promettant de ne plus jamais regarder ses blessures durant un combat. Il releva la tête vers son professeur. Celui-ci eu un sourire mauvais. Ce sourire… Il lui semblait vaguement familier. Et ses yeux, n'étaient-ils pas brun au départ?

-_Sufocus _s'écria l'homme.

Le blond était cloué au sol, il plia donc les genoux pour éviter le sort. Ça ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévu. Il s'était abaissé trop rapidement. Il était maintenant rendu à quatre patte sur le sol. Son bras gauche le supporta seulement quelques secondes. Ce qui amorti un peu sa chute. Il avait ménagé ce bras durant tout le combat. L'effort causé par la chute ranima la douleur. Dans sa bouche, il reconnu le goût caractéristique de sang.

-Expelliarmus s'exclama l'autre.

Il fut projeté contre le mur, sa tête se cogna violemment contre celui-ci. Il tourna difficilement mais surtout inutilement sa tête vers son bras droit. Sa baguette n'y était plus. Il regarda ensuite celui qui l'avait battu. Ce fut un choc! En premier, il crut que c'était un cauchemar. Non, la douleur était bien trop réelle. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, l'image était toujours la même.

-J'espère que ça vous a servit de leçon.

Cette phrase effaça tout le reste de ses soupçons.

-Il faut toujours connaître ses adversaires. Il est risqué dans affronté un meilleur que soi.

La voix était douce par contre, le ton était dur, tranchant. 

-Il ne faut jamais sous-estimé une personne. Surtout si celle-ci vous provoque finit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme s'arrêta devant la porte.

-_Camouflus réparatum_

Les brûlures du jeune homme disparurent ainsi que les trous dans ses chaussures. Prudemment Draco bougea les doigts de sa main. La douleur avait doublée. Il se rappela du sort utilisé :_Camouflus réparatum_. C'était seulement un sort de camouflage. La douleur était toujours là.

-Avez vous compris? Questionna froidement l'homme

-Oui père répondit-il.

Et l'autre partit.


End file.
